Love Hate
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Sequel to Hate... Noah and Rachel must handle the aftermath of their captivity and losses along with the ups and downs of their new lives. Will life be all sunshine and roses for the couple or will they have to face their worst nightmares again? Rated M for romance and for SENSITIVE MATERIAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it goes… the sequel to the story I wrote in 2011 lol… let me know if you guys like it. Please read Hate first in order to truly understand what's going on! There's a lot more smuttiness than I thought but I personally dig it, hopefully you guys do too! Please review so I know if I should continue!**

**I don't own Glee of course and I haven't added any music yet but there is some to come! **

**SENSITIVE MATERIAL, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRESSION… NOT MY PERSONAL VIEWS.**

**Enjoy…**

'Thank you for letting us stay, Ms. Hudson.' Rachel stated weakly as she and Noah carried their bags into the spare bedroom. Their doctors had discussed their options and decided that although the two would need extensive counseling and almost constant supervision; they were free to go home. Carol had been there immediately, offering up her spare bedroom for the couple and her time to try and heal them. It was generous and neither knew how to thank her properly for it. If she hadn't stepped up, they'd both be in separate treatment facilities and the thought frightened both of them more than they thought possible.

'Honey, you don't need to keep thanking me. I wouldn't dream of letting the two of you be forced into… into one of _those_ places. I love you too much to let that happen.' Carol replied and ran her hand over Noah's shoulder. He didn't mean to flinch but he couldn't help it. 'I'm so sorry Noah… I didn't…'

'No, don't apologize.' He took a deep breath. 'It wasn't your fault… I'm sorry Carol.'

'You better not apologize either Noah, you've been through a traumatic event and it's going to take time to get through it. I'm just happy that I didn't have to say goodbye to either of you. We'll work on everything else.' She sniffled and tried to hide the tears that were blossoming. Hearing that the boy that she'd known since he was five, that she had helped raise, had tried to take his life and she had almost lost him was crippling. Add to that the fact that the girl that at one point she had fantasized becoming her daughter in law, the bright, determined, beautiful girl, had almost left her too and she was barely keeping herself together. 'Why don't you two get settled while I go start dinner? Finn, Kurt and Santana will be home from school soon and I'd like for all of us to come together… if you're feeling up to it.'

'That sounds lovely Carol. Noah and I will do our best to be a part of the unit.' Rachel answered nervously.

'Well we won't push it… if you two start to feel uncomfortable you're more than welcome to come upstairs.'

'Thanks.' Noah shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. Carol didn't know what else to say so she gave them both a watery smile and headed out the door.

'This all feels so surreal. I feel like I'm watching myself do and say all of these things without _me_ really doing it.' Rachel admitted as soon as the door was shut.

'I know babe… I feel the same way. I feel like it's a dream that just keeps going and going and I can't seem to wake up.' He took a seat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to join him. She curled up against his side. 'You seem more tired today than normal.' They had been in the hospital for a few weeks in _recovery_; doctors not wanting them to leave before their strength had returned. By the end of their stay both had regained that strength and even put on some of the weight they had lost in captivity. The fact that Rachel hadn't been able to keep her eyes open since they left the hospital worried him.

'I am tired today… and my stomach is off.' She yawned, cherishing the way his fingers ran through her hair. 'If my energy doesn't pick up I'll call the doctor tomorrow.' He nodded and wrapped his arms around her to hold her tighter to him. 'We have to change the bandages before dinner.' She added after a few moments of silence.

'Let's get it over with.' He groaned and stood up to strip off his shirt. Rachel stood and ran her fingers gently over the bandages that covered almost his entire torso and back. She grabbed the corner of one and slowly pulled it back. 'How does it look?' He asked as he winced.

'Not too terrible, they're starting to heal and I can't see any signs of infection.' She removed all of the bandages, threw them in the trashcan and prepped a cloth with peroxide. 'Ready?' He nodded so she carefully patted the cloth across his skin; trying her best to ignore his gasps of pain. When she moved around to work his chest, he grabbed her hand and stopped her so he could regain his composure.

'Fuckin hurts… I just need a second.' He breathed threw his nose for a few minutes then gave the nod for her to continue. Instead of going back to his chest she grabbed the hand that had just released hers and kissed the large, red gash running from his palm to the middle of his forearm. As if the scars on their hearts weren't deep enough, they'd each have to be reminded by the physical markings all over their bodies. It was a hard pill to swallow but day by day Rachel could feel that deep dark pain lessening. She was still scared and broken but she knew with the help of the man in front of her, that she'd survive this and help her live the life that their parents had always wanted for them.

'I love you Noah.' She whispered as she looked up from the wound.

'I love you too.' He used his free hand to move her hair out of her face.

'No… I mean I _love_ you… I'm _in love_ with you.' He gave her a warm smile, one that he hadn't worn in the weeks that they'd been free and ducked down to kiss her deeply. She dropped the cloth from her hands and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, enjoying the way his body felt against hers. They'd been intimate before… the first day they went home… but this time it was different. This time it wasn't about the fear or the anger or the sadness… it was about them.

'Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!' Carol's voice rang out from the doorway. The teens broke apart with matching looks of embarrassment. 'I uhm… I just wanted to tell you that dinner is about ready…' She didn't look up from the floor as she shut the door and scurried down the hallway. Puck let out a throaty laugh and pulled Rachel back against his chest.

'I'm in love with you too Rach.' She smiled back and just like his, for the first time since the dark event in their lives, her smile made her eyes sparkle. 'God, you're beautiful when you smile… I missed it.' She only smiled wider as he let his thumb pass over her slightly swollen bottom lip.

'I missed you're smile too. You're eye color lightens when you're happy. It's like magic.' She giggled and pulled away from his embrace. 'It's time to put on your new bandages.'

'Or… we could just make out and tell them we're not feeling well.'

'I am not using our situation for evil Noah… even if the idea is quite appealing.' She picked up the new roll of white medical tape and worked her way around his body until it was nice and snug. 'My turn… and you better not think any funny thoughts about me without my shirt on.' She joked, a blush sprouting on her cheeks that made Noah smile.

'You're a hot Jew but I'll try and do my best.' With that he waggled his eyebrows, grabbed her shirt and pulled it off quickly leaving her in her bright pink lace bra. His eyes immediately went to her breasts and she had to fight herself not to cover them. 'Seriously… you're fucking gorgeous…' His voice trailed off as his hands ran up and down her now exposed sides causing her to shiver. Rachel knew what those hands could do and right now she was craving it.

'Tonight…' She breathed heavily.

'Tonight…what?'

'Tonight we should… we should… _do it_.' She whispered the last two words and her cheeks turned the same color as her bra.

'Do what Rachel?' His voice was gravelly with desire for what he _thought_ she was suggesting but he wanted to make sure.

'I don't want to say it out loud.' She groaned and dropped her forehead to his chest. He moved his hands from her sides to her back and rubbed comforting circles. 'I want to be with you… again… but for real this time. I barely remember the first time because we were so messed up emotionally.'

'You were also pretty drunk…' He added dejectedly. Her head snapped up and she moved her hand to cup his cheek.

'Noah, I know what you're thinking right now and I'm going to kindly ask for you to STOP. I wanted what happened that day and I have no regrets. I just want the full affect of _making love_ to the person that I know is the only person in the world for me.' She scolded making him grin like a child.

'Does that mean that when I ask you to marry me you'll say yes?'

'Noah, if you suggested we sell one of our homes and buy plane tickets to Vegas in order to do a drive thru wedding at a sleazy wedding chapel… I'd call the realtor myself.' She laughed. 'The two of us are all we truly have… we have Carol, Finn, Santana and apparently Kurt… but you and I both know that deep down, it's just us and I'm not saying it as a bad thing. No matter how scared I get, no matter how sad I get… as long as you're there with me, I know I'll make it through. What we did… tried to do…' She played with her own scars running up her arms. 'It killed us; just like it was supposed to… just not in the way we were expecting. It killed the part of us that felt hopeless, leaving us these new people yet again. Only these new people know that we are meant to live and carry on.'

'So it's a new start?'

'Yes, a new start as two strong, _hot Jews_ that are no longer willing to be the victims. We survived two events that should have killed us and now its time to act like it. It's time we figure this new life out and try our best to be the best at it… because let's face it… I always have to be the best at what I do. I'm not saying that we shouldn't be sad or angry… I just think that maybe we should use our experience to help others instead of letting it hold us down.' Noah's smile was larger than any she'd ever seen on him before.

'My Berry is back…' Even though his eyes were dancing with happiness, she could see the way that they glistened with unshed tears that prompted her own.

'I'm not the same Berry that I was before but with you I know its okay.' She whispered and few of those tears escaped. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away.

'I promise that I'll be here Rach. I can't promise that I can keep you from falling; but I promise to always be the one who picks you back up.' The words were enough to wash away any doubt she felt about her plans for the future. She could do this… _they_ could do this. She squeezed his hand and bent over to pick the wash cloth up off the ground so that he could clean her wounds.

'I wish we could go home…' She stated as she turned around so he could un-bandage her back.

'Like back to one of our houses?' He asked as he carefully applied the cloth to the wounds. She hissed out in pain but carried on the conversation to distract her.

'Y-yeah… it's going to suck but we have to do it at some point… I think it may be therapeutic to actually acknowledge what happened and go through the grieving process for our families instead of keeping it bottled up.' He finished with her back while she spoke and spun her around so that he could get the ones across her chest and stomach. 'I mean, I know that I'm not a psychologist but the houses are like two giant anchors tying us down to the p-pain… ouch!' She shouted as he touched a particularly sensitive one.

'I'm sorry babe.' She could tell how much it upset him to be responsible for her pain and wished she hadn't reacted so poorly.

'It's not you're fault Noah, that one is just worse than the others… anyway… I think it would be good to go through my house and organize everything. Who knows, maybe we can sell it at some point so that we can use the money for school or our own home.'

'I have no connection to my house. My Ma hated it. I wouldn't mind going through everything and maybe putting the stuff we want to keep in storage. I know we have to stay here for two weeks but if we get the shit organized by then, then we can move into our own place or into one of the houses… yours was pretty fucking huge and in a good neighborhood.' He shrugged and began wrapping the white tape around her.

'It is in a really nice part of town. We could use some of the money we get to update it so that it feels like our own space instead of a space we're simply occupying. Maybe we could have it painted or something…'

'That sounds pretty awesome. Maybe as part of the therapeutic process we could paint it together. It'll really help give us that feeling of accomplishment… as if we really are putting the past behind us and moving forward together.' He replied nervously. Rachel beamed at him.

'That's a lovely idea Noah. We'll talk to everyone over dinner and see what they think. I don't want to rush us into something we're not ready for but I feel that this really would be a good thing.'

'Me too Rach… now put a shirt on so we can go get some real food.' At the mention of dinner, Rachel's stomach growled loudly.

'Oh… I guess I'm hungry.' She giggled and pulled _Noah's_ shirt over her head.

'Hey thief… what am I supposed to wear now?'

'Nothing… you can stay shirtless and feed me grapes.' She answered cheekily and ran from the room, her laughter echoing through the hallway. Noah shook his head and grabbed one of his black undershirts before following her towards the dining room.

'Wow… you two look… happy.' Finn stated in shock when he spotted the two walking hand in hand into the kitchen.

'We had a sort of break through.' Puck shrugged and punched his friend's shoulder playfully.

'I hope the break through didn't involve defiling Carol's guest bedroom.' Santana joked causing Carol to turn bright red. Considering what she walked in on earlier, it wouldn't have been a far stretch. It was Rachel who smacked the cheerleader and actually laughed.

'We did no such thing. We simply had a discussion about where the two of us see ourselves in the next few months.' Noah walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'We wanted to run the idea by you guys first.' He added and kissed the top of her head.

'Alright, I'm listening.' Carol announced, turning down the stove and taking a seat next to her son at the dining room table.

'Well, the first thing that I want to say is that I'm sorry we scared you guys… we were just so lost and didn't know what to do. However, neither of us regrets what we did. We regret that we scarred Finn and Santana and we're sorry that you're now responsible for us for the next few weeks… but what we're not sorry for is the realization that we… that we're s-supposed to be here. We were supposed to survive the attack and we were supposed to triumph; which is why God gave us yet another chance. It doesn't change how sad and broken we are but it gives us the hope that we need to continue and to make something of ourselves.' Their friends had tears in their eyes as Noah gave Rachel a squeeze to continue. 'Our first step is to go through our houses and get them organized. My dads had a storage unit so we're going to put the items we want to keep in there so that we're left with empty shells. Then we are leaning towards selling Noah's house because his mom didn't really care for it and moving into mine. We'll use some money to paint it and to make changes that make it feel like home for _us_.' She finished with a smile and watched as their friends processed the information.

'I think that sounds wonderful.' Carol responded first. 'Do you plan on going back to school or are you guys going to get your GEDs?'

'We haven't discussed school yet but I think that it would be better if we went back to school. Even though we had a rough time the first time we went back, I think that we're in a better position now to handle it. Plus, I think that being involved in things like Glee will help us in becoming integrated with society again.'

'I agree with Rach.' Noah shrugged. 'Plus, if we go back to school maybe we can start seeing Miss Pillsbury regularly.'

'If you're doctors had heard you guys talking like this they wouldn't have forced you to stay with us. I'm very proud of you.' Carol wiped at her tears and smiled. Noah squeezed Rachel's shoulders and stepped around her to open his arms for a hug. Carol looked up in shock but stood and slowly wrapped her arms around him; squeezing once she knew he was okay.

'I can handle hugs and stuff when I know that they're coming.' He chuckled and squeezed her tight. He even let her cry against his shoulder for a moment and only held her tighter. He knew how hard the prospect of losing two kids she really cared about to suicide was and he felt extremely guilty for putting her through that. 'Love ya Carol.'

'I love you too Noah.' She pulled back and squeezed his cheek like she did when he was a kid and the whole room burst into laughter. 'Alright, just so that we're clear… if you guys have a bad day which will happen… you talk to one of us. If you guys feel like things aren't going the way you need it to… you talk to one of us. If you need extra hands to help move boxes… you talk to Finn.' Everyone snickered. 'If you need extra hands to paint… you talk to us. You need hugs or someone to tell you how amazing you are and how much you are loved… you talk to me.' Everyone was shocked by Rachel standing abruptly and practically pouncing on Carol.

'We love you so much.' She cried into the older woman's embrace.

'We love you too baby girl, so much.' With one last squeeze Rachel stepped back wiping her tears and smiling at the whole group. Noah stepped up and wrapped her in his arms.

'So, I'm just going to throw this out there… I have not had real food since the night before we left on the trip… so… about six weeks.'

'Oh my goodness… well let's get you guys fed. How does homemade fried chicken sound with corn, mashed potatoes and chocolate cake for dessert?' Noah made a noise that only two people in the room had ever heard him make before… in the bedroom. Santana and Rachel looked at each other and burst into laughter. Noah glared at them but quickly forgot all about it when a large plate was handed to him. Rachel honestly wasn't much better… her stomach was growling loudly as she carried her own plate and sat down next to her boyfriend. She was starving.

The whole meal went by in a blur of crispy chicken and an overload of chocolate deliciousness. Finn and Santana left right after they finished eating so that Finn could drive her home, Kurt had gone to bed claiming he needed to add an extra hour to his nighttime regimen to counteract the grease from the food and Carol yawned her way to her room to watch her _stories_. Rachel had fallen asleep immediately after finishing her entire plate so Puck picked her up carefully and carried her to bed. He was glad they did their bandaging before supper so he didn't have to wake her. Instead he pulled off her black Converse sneakers, leaving her black and white polka dot knee socks and rubbed her feet, then carefully pulled off the jeans that she'd worn and replaced them with her tiny black pajama shorts. Even though her shirt was comfortable because it was his, he knew that nightmares still plagued her and the tee would be too loose and could get trapped under or around her so he pulled it off, took off her bra and gently pulled her black tank top over her head. He couldn't help but take a moment to stare at her perfect form. She had on her thick black rimmed glasses, her hair in a messy bun, and she looked absolutely peaceful. Honestly, he felt better and more complete at this moment than he had in weeks and it was all because of the girl lying on the bed, snoring softly and reaching for something on the bed. It was the whispered 'Noah…' that alerted him to what she was reaching for.

'I'm coming babe.' He whispered back even though he knew she was asleep. He slipped off his shoes, his jeans and his shirt and crawled onto the bed. Rachel must have sensed his presence because she was immediately wrapped around him and he couldn't have been happier. 'I love you Rachel.' He whispered as he removed her glasses and set them on the bedside stand.

'I love you Noah…' She replied and snuggled into the crook of his arm. He chuckled and pulled the blanket up and over them before switching out the light. 'We'll do it tomorrow… too full.' She added after he had thought she had drifted back to sleep.

'I can't wait babe.' He whispered back and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep over take him.

Noah woke up from a deep restful sleep, surprised that it wasn't a nightmare that had woken him. Instead he heard the faint whispers of the television and could see the flashes of light through his eyelids. Sitting up groggily he rubbed his eyes and fought against sleep to open them. Rachel was sitting up, wrapped in the comforter, giggling over the TV show she was watching. She turned around and gave him a smile that made his stomach flutter.

'What are you doing up?' He asked scooting up so he could wrap his arms around his blanket covered girlfriend.

'I woke up after a very pleasant few hours of sleep and threw up. Now I'm watching Always Sunny in Philadelphia.' She replied. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

'You okay babe? Was it the food that made you sick?'

'It was weird actually… I was fine one second and the next I was racing to the bathroom. I felt fine as soon as I was done. I'm going to tell Dr. Shultz tomorrow about it. Maybe it's connected to the reason I've felt so tired the last few days.' She shrugged. Realization hit Noah like a ton of bricks.

'Rachel…'

'Hmmm…' She hummed.

'I have a question for you and it's going to sound really strange and pretty uhm… personal.'

'What is it?' She asked, pausing Netflix and pulling down the comforter. The look on his face made her nervous. He took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'When was the last time you had your period.' He hated to ask but it was a valid question.

'I… Noah… Why?' She stuttered.

'I know its super personal but… you've been so tired and now you're throwing up randomly… its just… _familiar_.' He didn't expect for her to burst into laughter.

'N-Noah, I'm not pregnant.'

'Rach, I'm serious… we've been inseparable for six weeks and you… you haven't had your… you know. We had unprotected sex. Now you're tired and throwing up… I'm just saying that it is a possibility.' He was sick with nerves but he knew he had to contemplate it as an option.

'Fine, I'll have Dr. Shultz give me a test tomorrow just in case. But honestly Noah, I think it's just the stress on my body. No body is built for the kind of treatment that ours have endured.'

'Yeah… you're totally right.' He rubbed his face with both hands and yawned. 'I guess I'm going to try and get some more sleep.'

'Rats!'

'What?' He looked up in surprise and saw a blush color her cheeks.

'Oh… uhm… I was just thinking that since we were both awake… we could…' Noah couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what she wanted. 'I mean, I know the mood is probably all wrong now that we were talking about a teen pregnancy and…' She was cut off by his lips on hers. He twisted them so that she was laying flat on her back and he was laying on his forearm so that there was only slight pressure from his body weight on her. She moaned into the kiss and forced her tongue into his mouth, desperate for more. When Noah started moving over her jaw and down her neck, she thought she was going catch on fire and she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped when he worked over the sensitive spot just behind her ear. His chuckle was throaty and tickled her neck.

'I fucking love the sounds you make when I make you feel good but we gotta keep it down so we don't wake everyone up.' He whispered hoarsely. She nodded and pulled his neck down so that he'd go back to his previous ministrations. He sucked hard on the spot again and felt her body bow off the bed against him. Soothing it with his tongue he worked his way down her neck to the hollow crevice above her collarbone, alternating between small nips with his teeth and the gentle tickle of his tongue. Rachel's breathing was becoming labored and he could feel the way her body was starting to shake against his own. 'I'm going to make you feel so good.' He whispered against her skin as he worked his way under her shirt with both hands. She sucked in a deep breath when his rough fingers danced over her breasts creating a line of heat from her nipples to her core.

'Noah…' She rasped as he lifted her shirt over her head and started kissing his way down her stomach. He paid extra attention to the areas around the bandages, wanting her to feel sexy and loved but the way her stomach was rippling beneath his mouth made him desperate for more. He rubbed himself (embarrassingly) against her leg to relieve the need for friction and choked on his breath when she caught on and wrapped her tiny hand around him. To be honest, he didn't even think she'd be able to reach given their current position but the way her hand was moving around him seemed as if she could with ease. Even though it killed him to do so, he reached down and moved her hand away from him causing her to whine. 'Please.'

'Not yet Rachel… let me first.' Instead of continuing with the kisses he gripped both sides of the practically nonexistent shorts he had dressed her in and pulled them slowly down her legs, panties and all. She turned her head against the pillow, too embarrassed being completely naked in front of him. 'You're perfect Rach… so fucking beautiful... and those knee socks are seriously a huge fucking turn on.' He chanted as he lowered himself between her legs.

'Oh!' She arched in surprise and pleasure as he ran his tongue over her, flicking at the little bundle that had never been touched by another person. Her hands reached out on their own accord and gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. 'Oh my God…' She sighed and sunk into her pillows, content on letting the feelings he was creating take over. Of course, she had no idea that he was only warming her up… letting it build. Pushing her thighs farther apart, he dipped his hand under his mouth and let two fingers sink deep into her body. She immediately came up off the mattress in an arch. 'Noah… oh God… more…' She thrashed as he curled those fingers upward and started faster movements over her sensitive bundle. He could feel her clenching around him and could see a light sheen of sweat covering her entire body. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she was but he knew she was close and he wasn't about to let his girl down. He picked up the movements of his fingers making sure that he was rubbing that spot over and over again inside of her and wrapped his lips around her clit to suck hard. She saw stars, little gold ones behind her eyelids as she came without warning. Luckily she had the forethought to grab a pillow as she literally screamed; her body twisting and bucking against his hand, fighting for him to continue and stop simultaneously. It seemed to last ages but in all actuality only lasted a few minutes; which is still an eternity when it's blinding pleasure. She felt Noah crawling up her body, cradling her in his arms as she shook and tried to regain her breath. It reminded her that even though she was completely spent, he hadn't had any attention. She turned on her side and ran her hand over his body desperately, her whole being consumed with the need to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. She started kissing him sloppily and all but crawled on top of him to grind down on his hard member.

'Fuck babe…' He groaned and bucked against her; surprised by her boldness. She mewled and pressed down harder against him, finding herself wanting more of the magic he had already created and wanting to hear him want her back. He flipped her over and was stripped naked and sheathed in a matter of seconds, barely even registering that he was doing it. He settled between her legs and pulled her head off the pillow so he could kiss her with the same desperate energy that she had showed him. It was a messy kiss but neither cared as they wrapped their arms around each other to get as close as they possibly could. Noah entered her unexpectedly and they both gasped against one another when he lifted her leg around his waist and changed the angle. 'Holy shit baby… you're so… tight…' He groaned and pulled out at an agonizingly slow pace before thrusting back in fast and hard.

'Noah…' She gasped and lifted her hips to meet his rhythm. They were both desperate for the finish line but Noah wanted it to be a million times better than their first time and wanted to convey all of the things that he had a hard time saying. Rachel seemed to understand and held eye contact with him, refusing to break it, even when her eyes became heavy as he passed over _that_ spot over and over again. Her grip on his arms tightened as she felt the heavy weight at her core that signaled she was almost at her peak. 'I love you…' She breathed against the skin of his neck, panting with exertion.

'Fuck Rach… I… fucking love you… too.' His gravely voice surrounded her and pushed her further towards the precipice. He sat back on his calves, pulling her up in the seated position so that their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as they moved in synchronicity, a dance they had never really done together before but picked up naturally as if they were made for one another. His hand trailed down her stomach and between them so he could put pressure where he knew she needed it most. Her back arched yet again, driving him deeper inside of her and putting her breasts at the optimal placement for Noah. He dipped down and latched on to her breast as she drove down on top of him, pushing him deeper than before and putting even more pressure on her sensitive bundle.

'Noah, Noah, Noah…' She chanted. 'I'm gonna… oh God… I'm gonna cum Noah… so hard… ahhhhh…' He cut off her scream with his lips as she flew over the edge, her body writhing and twitching as her arousal flowed from between them. Two strong, erratic thrusts into the tightness that her orgasm had created sent him tumbling over the edge squeezing her tight to his body and biting her shoulder to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape him. 'Wow… is it always that amazing?' Rachel asked, kissing her way down his sweaty neck and holding her tight.

'That was seriously… in-fucking-credible.' He replied with a lazy smile as he dropped them both to the bed.

'So… it was good for you too?' She asked nervously as she ran her fingers over the bandage on his upper chest.

'Good? Fuck no baby…' She looked startled, surprised by his answer. 'Baby that was seriously the best I have _ever_ had. _You're_ the best that I've ever had.' He answered sweetly and kissed her forehead.

'You scared me.' She giggled. 'I was afraid you didn't enjoy it.'

'You really thought I didn't enjoy making love to my sexy girlfriend, who, by the way, is flexible and a very… _very_ quick learner?' She giggled again before she yawned and snuggled under the crook of his arm. 'I love you Rachel.'

'I love you too Noah, now let's get some sleep because you wore me out.' She kissed his nose one last time and closed her eyes tight. Within seconds she was breathing deep and steady; a deep sleep settling in immediately. Noah pulled up the blankets and closed his own eyes, worn out and ready for a few more hours of rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yay! Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review for me! Love my Puckleberry peeps! Again, sensitive material and not my personal views!**

The sun was shining when Noah and Rachel woke up from their first nightmare free night. The birds chirped, the breeze blew the curtains lazily around the room and it actually felt like the new start they both wanted. It took them longer to get out of bed then Rachel had planned because of Noah's uncanny ability to make her forget her name with a simple kiss combined with the fact that they were already skin to skin under the sheets. Luckily they were already up and semi decent by the time Carol knocked on their bedroom door. Of course, they had had to cut their romantic time short when Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth and ran off to the bathroom midway through.

'Good morning you two, I wanted to let you know that I'm headed to Cleveland for the weekend with Burt. We had the trip planned for awhile and then I debated going; but after our conversation last night I feel comfortable leaving you two here with the other kids. I'll have my cell phone on and with me at all times so please, do not hesitate to call me. If you need me here, I'll be back within two hours… got it?'

'We'll be fine Carol.' Rachel answered sweetly, kissing Carol on the cheek before turning back to the makeup she was applying. It was a weird sight for Carol and Noah considering she hadn't spent any time on her appearance since before the captivity.

'I know Sweetie, I trust you guys. Plus I think that San and Finn have some ideas for what to do this weekend.' She smiled and gave them both a kiss on the forehead before heading out the door. 'Oh, I almost forgot. If you guys plan on having sex again, use the contraception that is under the sink in the bathroom and turn on the TV or something…' With that she was gone, leaving two embarrassed teens in her wake.

'Oh my God Noah;' Rachel gasped as soon as they heard the door shut. 'She heard us _having sex_!' She whispered the last two words and Puck couldn't help but laugh.

'Babe, if she heard us having sex, you don't have to whisper _now_.' She swatted his arm but giggled and went back to applying her makeup. 'You look gorgeous by the way.' He stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Thank you Noah… you make me feel pretty.' She returned shyly, turning into his arms and taking a deep breath so she could smell his cologne.

'Good, you deserve to feel it. Now hurry your hot ass up so we can eat.' She stood up from her seat and straightened out her clothes and he couldn't help but smile wide. She was wearing a black bikini covered with a pair of tiny jean shorts and a shear black blouse buttoned to the middle of her stomach and tucked haphazardly into the front of the shorts. It was clear that she wasn't scared to show off her scars and he was really happy about it.

'Breakfast, then the doctor, and then we'll figure out what we want to do today.' She said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Finn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine were all seated around the table eating as they approached.

'Rachel honey, you owe me eye cream.' Kurt grumbled as he got up to put his dishes in the sink.

'Why?' It was a strange statement, especially for a greeting.

'Why do you owe me eye cream?' He shrieked. 'Because my dear, your throws of passion woke me from a dead sleep and then Noah's caveman grunts haunted my nightmares.' Rachel should have been embarrassed but Kurt hearing her having sex was different than Carol hearing; instead she just laughed and scooted passed him to get her own serving of the eggs and potatoes that his mom had made before she left.

'Wow, I'm kind of proud of you Rachel.' Santana stated feigning shock. 'Got some _and_ didn't let Hummel embarrass you… _get it_!' She ruffled Rachel's hair as she passed by and for the first time in Rachel's life, she felt like maybe she and Santana Lopez may actually become friends. 'So, do you guys have things that need to be done today?'

'We have a doctor's appointment in about an hour but then we're free. I was thinking that we could go to my house and start going through stuff or maybe spend some time by the pool.'

'That sounds good. Kurt and Blaine are going on some special date day thing which is just their code for going to have sex at Blaine's house so San and I were hoping to spend the day with you guys.' Finn offered nonchalantly as he too finished his breakfast. Noah and Rachel looked over to see Kurt blushing and Blaine wagging his eyebrows.

'Did you guys want to go with us to the doctor or do you want to meet us later?' Noah asked hopping up on the counter.

'I think we'll meet you after your appointment. I'm a little jealous of everyone else getting some so Finn and I can chill here at the house while everyone else is gone.'

'Hold up, first of all… you two are a couple now?' Noah asked in surprise, the two teens just nodded. 'Alright, then there's no way Finny didn't get some when he took you home last night.'

'I got something but then her dad came out to get something from his car and she had to go.' Finn laughed and had to duck to avoid Santana's hand. 'She's the one who _needs something_.'

The teens sat around for a half hour, laughing and joking around as if two weren't in recovery from a suicide attempt and another two weren't recovering from finding their friends after a suicide attempt. It was more normal than any of them had ever interacted before and Rachel found herself smiling like an idiot.

'Alright Rach, it's time to go to your doctors appointment.' Noah interrupted just as Blaine was about to start telling a story about a guy named Sebastian that went to Dalton.

'Save the story Blainey Day, I want to hear it.' She stood up and threw her paper plate in the trash and went around the table giving everyone a kiss on the forehead. She felt this strange surge of comfort from everyone there and she wasn't afraid to let them know it.

'What is the appointment for?' Blaine asked as he kissed her cheek.

'It's to make sure that I'm healing and Noah wants them to do a pregnancy test.' She answered as she grabbed her purse off the counter. The room fell into an awkward silence and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they were assuming the worst. 'Noah and I had sex the day we got home… now I'm throwing up and tired. I told him it was just the stress on my body but that I'd get the test anyway.' She shrugged.

'Can I hug you?' Blaine asked, eyes filled with unshed tears. She opened her arms and let him wrap his around her, holding her tight. 'I'm so glad that you're here.'

'Me too Blaine… me too.' She soothed until he released her. 'I really am. I love all of you and we know that with you we can make it.' With that the couple headed out.

Their doctor's office was only a few miles from the Hummel-Hudson household so they were there within minutes. Rachel hopped out of the truck and literally skipped towards the building. She was on a strange high from her social morning and didn't think anything could ruin her mood. Of course, deep in the recesses of her mind was a lingering fear that she was simply projecting the happiness and that it would crumble when she least expected it; but for now, she just wanted to enjoy it.

'Seeing you happy is the best feeling in the world.' Noah stated grabbing her hand as he caught up to her.

'It's weird… I feel light and happy. I know that I'm still sad… _obviously_ but its like that dark veil that was covering my vision has parted and I'm able to walk through it back into the light.'

'Wow…'

'What?'

'Nothing… that's just exactly how I feel right now but I didn't know how to put it into words.' He shrugged and opened the door for her.

'I just don't want it to be temporary. I know it's okay to be sad and I really am still hurting but I feel like I can actually work through the pain now.' They made it to the receptionist's desk, smiling as they signed in and waited for the doc.

'Rachel Berry… and Noah Puckerman.' A tall, thin, bleach blonde nurse called. They stood and followed her down the hallway to the first available room. 'Dr. Shultz has requested that you take off your bandages so that you're both ready to go when he comes in.' She finished with a smile and headed out. Rachel unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off, glad she had decided to wear the bathing suit under it instead of a tank top. Noah moved quickly to unwrap her bandages, careful to not to go too fast and hurt her. As soon as hers were gone, she turned and did the same thing for him. Dr. Shultz knocked on the door just seconds later.

'Hey kiddos… how are you guys doing today.'

'Great, thank you.' Rachel replied with a big smile that took the doctor by surprise.

'It's true, we're pretty awesome right now.' Noah added. He seemed to look over the teens for a few seconds, trying to find some sign that they were faking their optimism; alas he found no doubt and it brought tears to his eyes.

'You guys are so brave… I don't mean to cry but I have never met anyone that has been through as much as the two of you have and seeing you both succeed like this… its inspiring.' He shook away his tears and gave them a smile before walking up to Noah to look at his wounds first. 'Perfect… they're healing according to plan. Let's look at Miss Rachel's.' He moved over and scanned over hers with a smile. 'Yep, you both are right on schedule. I'm going to recommend that you leave off the bandages when you can so that they can get some air. Obviously, I only recommend this at home… we don't want sand or dirt in there.'

'Excellent, we can definitely do that. We'll be moving into our own place once our supervised time is up and it will be easier.' Rachel responded. 'But we do have another question for you while we're here…'

'What's that?'

'Well, Noah and I have been… _intimate_; I haven't had my period since before the _incident_, I have been throwing up the last couple of days at random moments and by the end of the day I'm really drained. He wanted me to take a pregnancy test even though I think it's just stress on my body.'

'Although there is a chance it's the stress… it doesn't seem likely. The symptoms are too coincidental. I'm going to go get my machine and we'll take an Ultrasound so we can get a definite answer.' He smiled warmly at the couple and took off to get it. Rachel's heart was pounding. She had expected the doctor to wave them off, not side with Noah.

'Lay down Rach.' Noah told her softly and helped her lay back without hurting her too badly since she was still sans shirt. Dr. Shultz came back in and set up the equipment quickly.

'Alright, I'm going to run this over your tummy. I'll be as careful as possible to avoid your wounds but if I hurt you, please let me know.' She nodded and took a deep breath, grabbing Noah's hand and squeezing it hard. He would have complained but he was too nervous to really care. They had been through so much in such a short time that he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to handle something else. Before he could figure it out, a sound filled the room that caused his breath to catch in his throat. He tried to look at the little screen but all he could see was a weird blob.

'Is that… is that a h-heartbeat?' Rachel gasped, trying to decipher the sound but feeling completely clueless.

'Yes ma'am; that is a heartbeat and this blob here is the sack. Congratulations you two, it looks like God had even bigger plans for you than we thought.' Dr. Shultz answered with a huge smile. Noah tried to fight back the tears that were rapidly building but he lost the race; they poured down his face and made it impossible to see how Rachel was reacting. Luckily, she was a very vocal person.

'We made a baby Noah… wait, we made a baby then we almost killed it.' She was angry with herself, made evident by the way she spat the last part of the sentence and the way her hand started to shake in his. He knew she needed him so he squeezed his eyes to rid them of the tears and turned to hold her in his arms.

'We didn't know Rachel. If we had known we wouldn't have done it babe… don't be angry with yourself.' He chanted as she crumbled against him.

'B-but…'

'No buts baby… we lived, the baby lived and now we get to be a family… our own little family.' He pushed her hair back and kissed every spot on her face available. 'Our parents would be so pissed right now.' He added with a gravely chuckle. She giggled at that and wiped her tears away.

'Your mom would be ecstatic. Hannah would be over the moon… having a little baby niece or nephew to play with.' The moment was bittersweet, sad yet exhilarating. He helped Rachel sit up and held out her shirt so that she could put her arms through it. 'We can do this, right Noah?' She whispered after a moment of fumbling with the buttons. She looked up and she looked so scared that all Noah could do was pull her into his arms.

'Yeah… we can do this. We'll be amazing parents; I promise.'

'What will we tell them when they see our scars or ask why they don't have grandparents…' She sniffled.

'We'll tell them the truth; that they went to heaven because God had a plan and needed them and we were left here so that we could have this baby and raise it to be an amazing person.' He whispered against her hair; praying that she believed his words. The way she relaxed into his embrace made him think that she had.

'I'm going to be a mommy and you're going to be a daddy…' She giggled.

'Yeah we are babe. We're going to have a little baby boy or baby girl. I can see it now… a little girl with brown wavy hair, big sparkling eyes that talks and sings constantly.' He joked happily, but in all honesty, he would love to have a mini-Rachel running around singing show tunes and he knew without a doubt he'd be wrapped around her little finger.

'I can see a little boy with hazel eyes, his dad's strong brow,' she ran her fingers lightly over his before following it with a line of kisses, 'and a Mohawk because we both know it's the only way to tame the unruly curls. He'd be a little badass but he'd be a little momma's boy.' She smiled and wrapped her arm around her currently flat stomach.

'If the love in your eyes is any indication, you both will be amazing parents.' Dr. Shultz added. 'Rachel, there was a lot of stress on your body in the first few weeks of pregnancy so we want to keep a steady eye on the baby's development. From the few minutes of hearing it's heartbeat, I can tell you that it is strong; but we'd all rather be safe than sorry. So let's plan another appointment in the next couple of weeks. By then we'll actually start to see the baby taking shape and we'll get a better look at how it's developing. I do want to let you know that because it's still really early in the pregnancy and the high risk because of what you've been through, there is a decent chance of a miscarriage. So, if it happens, don't think that it's the end. You'll still have plenty of opportunities to have a child.' The teens nodded while Noah lifted Rachel off the plastic bed and set her carefully on her feet. He had always seen her as his Jewish American Princess; but he wanted to treat her as a Queen… the queen that was caring his child… _their_ child. Apparently where woman become more emotional, men become more territorial; because he had this insane urge that he needed to take care of her and protect her. Who knows, maybe it was just everything they had gone through before manifesting itself into a primal urge and the fact that the doctor had just told them that a miscarriage was kind of likely. He held her around the waist with one hand as he shook Dr. Shultz's with the other and the three made the appointment in two weeks time.

'We really need to work on the houses now Noah… I want to make sure that we're all set when the little jelly bean comes.' Rachel said as she buckled her seat belt once they were done inside. Noah smiled and grabbed her hand again, unable to keep from touching her.

'We can call San and Finn, set you up on the sofa and then the three of us will bring you shit and you decide what you want and what you don't want…'

'Why would we do that? I can help.' She asked, confused as to why he'd want her participate as little as possible. His face turned slightly red and he looked out the window as he answered.

'I… I want to make sure that you don't exert yourself. So, like, you could sit and we can bring stuff and then you won't get tired.' It was clear he was embarrassed but Rachel found it endearing.

'You're adorable Noah…' She giggled and he swung his head around to scowl at her. 'Let's make a deal, if I get tired I'll sit down and rest and I won't lift anything heavy.'

'Fine, but I don't want…' She could see the worry written all over his face as he struggled to put his feelings into words.

'What don't you want Noah?' She asked softly, running her hand down the back of his head and his neck.

'I don't want anything to happen to our kid… or to you.' He finally answered, avoiding her eyes as if he was embarrassed to vocalize his concern. Rachel's heart melted. She turned in her seat as best she could with the restraints and held his hand in both of hers to bring it up to her mouth and kiss it softly.

'Noah, I love you so much. You're going to be the best daddy in the world.' She smiled. 'I promise that I'll take it easy, okay? I'll turn up the air conditioner so that I don't get hot and if I get tired I'll sit down and you guys can bring me stuff. I won't get things that are up high or that I would need to stretch for and if I have the opportunity to sit, I'll sit.' He gave her a small smile and brought her hands to his mouth for a return kiss.

'Deal and just so you know… you're going to be a pretty amazing Mom.' He stated with a soft smile and turned out of the parking lot, headed for the Berry house. She beamed at him. 'Do you want to pick up something to eat or drink on our way?' He asked after a few minutes.

'I'm actually hungry, so yes… let's get some food and some drinks so that we have plenty for Finn and Santana too.' He nodded and turned into the closest grocery store.

'I don't know if I'm ready to be out in public like this Noah.' Rachel admitted once they found an available spot.

'I know, I was thinking the same thing… but if we're going to have a kid, we're going to have to be able to go to the grocery store. I want our kid to have a normal life, ya know… I don't want to be the parents who can't be an active part in their life because we're too busy hiding.' Rachel understood exactly what he meant and decided that he was right. In a few years she'd be taking her child to school and to events. She couldn't hold it back because she was scared. This was as good a time as any to try and work through these fears. She took a deep breath and hopped out of the SUV they had borrowed from Burt.

'Let's do this Noah.' He smiled and took her hand. They entered the store together and smiled at each other when they realized it wasn't as bad as they had imagined. They walked through the aisles and if they were honest with themselves, went a little crazy. They bought food so that Rachel could eat right away, as well as enough for her to cook dinner for Finn and Santana later on. They had also picked up prenatal vitamins, more pain killers for Noah and had even found a copy of What To Expect When You're Expecting. The backseat was loaded down when they finally plopped back in the vehicle, large smiles on their faces.

'That cost a pretty penny… I should probably look into a job, maybe Burt needs someone at the shop.' Noah stated once they were on their way to the Berry house. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

'You don't need a job Noah.'

'Babe, I know we're selling my Ma's house but the kid is gonna cost some serious cash.'

'I know it will be expensive to raise a child Noah… but we don't have to worry.' He turned and looked at her.

'What are you saying Rach?'

'I'm saying that my daddies were… well, they were rich. They had a lot of money in savings… a lot. Plus we will have the money from selling the house AND we'll have the life insurance money.'

'It'll run out eventually…'

'Not if we use it wisely.' She answered with a smile.

'Rachel… how much do we have?' She was dragging it out on purpose.

'Well Noah, your house is worth at least a couple hundred thousand… add that to the savings accounts and we're up to just over forty million. Then of course, my dads each had a life insurance policy worth quite a bit…' Noah thought he was going to hyperventilate. He pulled over onto the side of the road to take some much needed deep breaths. 'Noah, all together we're going to have over fifty million dollars and the house is paid off… we have your mom's Volvo, my dad's Aston Martin Rapid S and my daddy's Porsche Cayenne, plus my dad had a small collection of vintage pieces and daddy had his F12berlinetta…'

'A Ferrari… we own a Ferrari… and an Aston Martin, Porsche a-and vintage cars?'

'Yes… we have a Shelby, a Chevelle, an Impala, a vintage Aston Martin… there are a couple more but I'm not sure what they are. I think my dad had some bikes too.'

'Did he have motorcycles?' Noah gulped.

'Yes, what other bikes would two enthusiasts have?' She giggled at the look of shock on his face. 'Are you okay Noah?' He shook his head no. 'It's going to be okay Noah…'

'Yeah, I just… I went from struggling to buy school clothes to being a multimillionaire… it's a lot to take in.' He took another deep breath and got back on the road. 'I mean, it's nice ya know… to know that we'll be able to take care of our baby and get to go to school if we want or we can stay home and spend time with our kid… We don't have to worry about buying houses or cars… we just get to do what we want and take care of our family. It's pretty awesome… but you know we don't _need_ it right? I'm totally willing to get a job and we can like, give our kid the money when they grow up…' Rachel's smile grew.

'Noah, I know it's not what you're used to and I know that we don't need it but we have it. We're going to use the money for _us_, for our family.'

'I just… I don't want you to think…' He was blushing again.

'I know you are not with me for the money Noah, I just told you about it.' She giggled.

'The thing is Rach… I had… I had plans and I don't want you to think…'

'What kind of plans?' She asked with a playful smile, nudging his arm.

'I… I want to… shit, I want to propose to you. I had plans to do it and everything… but I don't want you to think that I'm just marrying you for the money now.' He looked so defeated, it broke Rachel's heart. She laid her head down on his shoulder and squeezed his arm lovingly.

'Noah Puckerman, yesterday you asked if I would say yes when you proposed. What was my answer?'

'You said you would call the realtor and fly with me to Vegas.' He chuckled but she could tell he was still upset. 'Damn it Noah, you loved me yesterday when I was just a broken girl who had lost her dads…. before the money and before the _baby_.' She moved the hand she was holding and placed it over her stomach.

'You know that I had feelings for you before we were… kidnapped.' His hands were sweating and he was beyond nervous. He was not prepared to be having this whole conversation.

'I know Noah… I could tell the day we celebrated my birthday.' She giggled and kissed his cheek. 'The way you kept looking at me while we were in the park, you're eyes told me everything.'

'Yeah, well you looked really hot in those little shorts.' He grumbled and kissed her back. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. 'I love you Rach.'

'I love you too Noah, so much.' She snuggled next to him and closed her eyes; loving the feeling of warmth filtering in through the window and the steady rhythm of Noah's body as he breathed.

They pulled up to the Berry house with Rachel sleeping soundly against Noah's side. The first thing he noticed was the large red stain in the driveway and he realized that if it causing his stomach to drop, it would do the same to Rachel and he couldn't have that. Plus, Finn and Santana were going to be there soon and he knew for a fact that they wouldn't want that kind of a reminder. So he slid out of the car, careful to put Rachel in a new sleeping position without waking her and grabbed a few soda cans from the back seat. He had seen a million crime shows where they used a Coke to get rid of bloodstains so he hoped it wasn't a crock. Spilling the soda on the cement, he tried his best not to let his thoughts get away from him. The red liquid trailed its way into the grass and down the cracks but instead of thinking about where the blood came from or what led to it, he focused on the fact that the shows were right and it was working wonders on the stain. Within ten minutes it was simply a mixture of red soda and he knew the sprayer on the hose would remove it completely. Turning to get it, he noticed Rachel standing there with a sleepy smile, messy hair and a few creases in her face from his shirt; holding the hose, ready to spray.

'I woke up and saw what you were doing. I figured it would be pretty symbolic if we both washed the blood away together.' He walked over and wrapped both arms around her and kissed her deeply. He had never been more relieved that they survived than he was at that moment. She looked a little dazed when he pulled away but her mouth rose into a dopey grin. 'Watch out Noah, I don't want the soda to dry.' Her grin turned wicked as she squeezed the handle of the sprayer causing a direct line of water to splash across the red liquid. It cleared easily and within minutes they had a wet, clean driveway. 'I think we should redo the driveway… that way it looks a little different and not quite as morbid. Maybe we could do a stone driveway! Oh wait, then our son or daughter wouldn't be able to ride their bike on it… so maybe just a colored concrete or we could knock down the garage and extend the driveway into a carport.'

'You amaze me…' He stated, his head cocked to the side and eyes full of shining happiness.

'Why?' She giggled. He closed the distance between them and used both hands to frame her face.

'You amaze me because despite everything that we've been through, you're still like a ray of sunshine. You're smile gets more and more brilliant with every new experience, your laughter gets lighter and your eyes get even more sparkly. I love it… I love _you_.' She melted into his embrace.

'I love you too Noah; so much. You're my rock and I'm so grateful that I get the opportunity to live forever in your arms.' She stood up on her tiptoes and planted another kiss on his lips. 'Come on Noah, let's go inside and start the process of building _our_ home.'

'Let's do it Sweet Cheeks.' He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, even slapping her behind jokingly as she ran giggling into the house. She stopped in her tracks once she was inside the door; spotting the coffee cup and sports section that had nearly killed her when they came home the first day. It was still hard. _They_ had left those items there and she wished more than anything that _they_ were the ones who would move it. Unfortunately, that was impossibility now and she had to handle that. She had to figure out how to work through the sadness in order to move forward. Noah stepped in right behind her and just like she expected, his presence brought a wave of confidence. She took a deep breath and smiled softly as she picked up the cup and the newspaper and took them to the sink and trash can in the kitchen. 'Oh my God, the food is bad.' Noah gagged once he'd followed her into the kitchen. She put the cup in the sink and took off running to the bathroom; obviously her new condition made her weak to such horrible smells. Instead of following behind and holding her hair like he wanted to do, he decided it would be better if he got the smell out right away. He dumped out the weeks old, rotten food as quickly as he could and had it sprayed down with cleaner by the time Rachel was out of the bathroom. She had taken off her bandages and blouse, leaving her in her black bikini top, her tiny jeans and a sheen of sweat across her body. She pushed her hair out of her face, oblivious to the way that Noah's eyes burned with flames of lust. 'Holy shit Rachel, you're so fucking hot.' He groaned and took big strides to meet her in the middle of the living room. She let out a giggle and threw her head back to get her hair out of her face, not expecting him to latch on to her neck.

'Oh Noah… feels so… feels so good.' She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'S-Santana and… and Finn will be h-here…'

'I haven't called them, have you?'

'N-no… I haven't.' She gasped as he moved lower and nipped over her collarbone.

'Then we have time… plenty of it.' He grinned. She pulled back slightly and looked down nervously.

'N-Noah, I want to try something.' She practically whispered. He pulled her back into his arms and tipped her head back to look her in the eyes.

'What do you want to try Rachel? You don't have to be nervous.' She gave him a small, seductive smile and slipped down his body. Noah froze, excited but almost as nervous as she was. He hadn't expected her to do this when he approached her but he wasn't complaining. She unbuckled his belt and kissed the skin just above the line of his boxers causing his stomach muscles to tighten and his breath to catch. 'Baby, you don't have to do this…'

'I want to.' She smiled up at him while she slowly pulled down his jeans and boxers. 'I've been keeping something from you…'

'Oh yeah, what's that?' He groaned as she wrapped her hand around him.

'I don't have a gag reflex.' She chirped and wrapped her mouth around him before he could reply.

'Oh shit… fuck Rach…' He moaned, tangling his hand in her hair. 'H-how the fuck are yooooou so, _fuck_, so fucking good?' She hummed around him and took him deeper before pulling out with hollowed cheeks, spending extra time to lick around his tip and drawing a deep guttural sound from his throat. She planned on spending more time _playing_ but the sounds he was making and the way his body seemed to twitch without control were driving her crazy so she slammed herself down his entire length, sucking with every ounce of her being. His knees buckled as he let out an actual cry at the pressure she was creating. When her fingers worked their way behind his shaft and pressed her finger in just the right place, his vision blurred and he thought for sure that he wasn't going to be able to handle it. As if that wasn't enough she began bobbing her head as fast as she could, letting her nose hit his base repeatedly and letting him use her hair as a guide. 'I… fuck Rachel… oh shit… unghhhhhh fuck…' Despite wanting to keep control, he was lost… lost in the pleasure she was creating with her mouth, tongue and throat. He was going to short circuit. His body was moving on its own accord and his mouth creating sounds he didn't even know he could create. 'I'm… oh fuck Rach… I'm gonna cum so… so fucking hard… ahhhhh fuuuuuck.' He emptied himself into her mouth despite his attempts at a warning. 'Oh fuck baby, ahhh fuck… s-sorry…' He moaned as she sucked him completely dry and released him with a pop.

'That was… really fun.' She beamed and hopped back up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

'Fun… baby that was seriously the sexiest… most intense thing I've ever experienced.' He hauled her to his body and kissed her sloppily, not caring in the least that he was using as much skill as a damn middle school kid who'd just had his first BJ. He moved his hands gently down her body, kissing his way down her neck and trying desperately to touch as much of her as possible. 'God baby, you made me fucking crazy with that mouth of yours.'

'It made me crazy too….' She sighed and pulled her body even closer to his, cherishing the feel of him against her. 'I feel… I feel so…'

'So what baby? Tell me…' He replied against her neck as his hand snaked down into her tiny shorts and panties.

'Oh Noah… I… I want… I need… oh God.' She groaned and dropped her head to his shoulder as he worked two fingers inside of her. He used the knuckle of his thumb to rub against as his fingers danced and curled causing her to choke on air.

'There you go baby… is that what you needed?' He asked huskily against her neck.

'Yes… oh yes Noah…' She panted and moved her hips to quicken the pace. He backed them up carefully until he felt his back hit the bookshelf, grabbed her leg and forced her to rest her foot on a shelf even with his hip. The new position made access easier for him and he started moving faster like she wanted. 'Oh my God Noah… it feels so good… I want… I want more…' She choked as she placed her own sloppy kisses on every exposed piece of skin she could reach. Her body temperature was rising and an itch was growing deep within that she needed him to scratch. He seemed to sense it and inserted a third finger, curling his fingers and pumping them rapidly. 'I… oh ffff…'

'Just say it Rach… let me hear it.'

'Oh fuck!' She cried. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck Noah… you're f-fingers are… oh God… feel so good.' She gasped and arched against him.

'You're so fucking sexy Rach… hearing you so turned on that you cuss is, _fuck_, it's so hot baby.' He groaned and moved his fingers harder inside of her, using his knuckle to rub with every pass. 'Are you gonna cum for me Rachel?'

'Yes… yes, Noah… I'm gonna cum for you.' She moaned and rubbed harder against him. 'N-Noah… oh Noahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' She screamed, leg buckling as her body bucked and twisted against him. 'Oh my God, ohhh Goooood' She cried out, still unable to get a grasp on her pleasure. Noah pulled his hand out from her pants and had to swallow his groan at how wet his hand was.

'Jesus Rachel, look at this… it's literally dripping from my fingers baby.' He lifted his hand and they both stood hypnotized watching beads of her arousal roll down his index finger and drip onto the carpet.

'Mmmm' she hummed, her eyes falling closed with exhaustion. He carefully dropped her leg from the bookshelf to the floor and tried to lead her to the couch but was thwarted when she stumbled and fell against him.

'Legs won't work?' He asked with a chuckle and she just shook her head and buried herself in the crook of his arm. He dipped down and scooped her up in his arms to help but stopped in his tracks when he felt wetness against his arm. He looked down and noticed the dark stain on Rachel's shorts. 'Holy hell, you soaked through your panties and your jeans babe.' He rubbed his hand over the spot and watched in awe as she bowed in his arms.

'Noahhhh…' She cried and scraped her nails across his shoulders.

'Fuck baby, did you cum again?' She whimpered with a nod. 'God, that's fucking incredible. I love how receptive you are.' He kissed her lips softly, lovingly.

'I,' she swallowed thickly trying to regain her composure. 'I'm surprised… I… I never could before.'

'What do you mean?' He asked sweetly as he set her down on the sofa.

'I couldn't… I couldn't _cum_ before.' She whispered; her face full of embarrassment.

'Oh babe, no wonder you were always so uptight… that first time we were together… was that your first one _ever_?' He asked and she nodded, her lips forming a lazy smile. 'You're still out of it.' He laughed and ran upstairs to get her a clean, dry pair of shorts. By the time he got back he could hear her snoring quietly, her head tipped to the side and her legs tucked under her. He walked up quietly and tried to figure out how to undress her without waking her up, finally deciding that maybe a pleasant wakeup would be the best route to go. He dipped his hands between her folded legs and put just the slightest bit of pressure against her. Her eyes flew open and hands reached out blindly as she came hard against him.

'Noah… God Noah… I can't…' She tried to close her thighs and he had to laugh because it only trapped his hand and put pressure in all of the right places causing her to thrash around in delicious pleasure. 'I can't Noah… but I… but I want more…' She moaned.

'You're killing me Rach.' He groaned and rubbed his hand one more time, unable to resist seeing her come apart.

'Fuck! No more… please…' Her hand flew between her legs to try and relieve the ache. She fell on her side, curling into herself along the seat.

'Alright baby, no more, I promise. Let's get some dry shorts on you.'

'No… can't move…' She sighed and closed her eyes tight like a child. Noah smiled softly at her and squat down in front of the couch. Her hair had come out of its holder and was sticking to her face, so he pushed it away and kissed her lips.

'If we get some dry shorts on you then we can take a nap. I promise I won't make you cum again.' His voice was gently as his fingers ran softly over her cheek. She nodded and let him remove her bottoms and replace them with the red bikini bottoms he had found in her bedroom and another pair of short denim shorts, these with worn white stars scattered across them. 'There you go baby.' He scooped her up and lay down on the couch with her cuddled against his side. Pulling out the book they had picked up at the store, Noah settled back against the seat and opened, ready to enjoy the simple comforts of having his girl and finding out what was in store for their future.

GLEE

'Do you think we should just go over? Maybe they just stopped somewhere or something?' Finn said as he and Santana sat together on the bed of his truck. Santana rubbed his hand nervously, her own fears from the last few weeks resurfacing.

'I hate this feeling Finn. Not long ago I was the tough bitch that honestly didn't give a shit about anyone but me. Now I'm scared all the time. I have nightmares about blood and sirens… I worry constantly that we're going to get that phone call telling us that they d-died… and now I'm scared again that even though they were smiling and happy when they left, it was all just a trick to get us to let them leave and we'll be responsible.' She admitted with sad eyes breaking Finn's heart. He turned on his seat and cupped her face.

'Santana Lopez, you are a beautiful, strong person and at this point we've done everything we can. I know that I can't take away the fear because I have it too but I'll always be here for you. You won't be alone trying to deal with all of these feelings.' His gentle smile was enough to reassure her and she couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

'You're a really good guy Finn. I don't deserve you.' She whispered.

'You're right…' The look of shock on her face made him smile wider. 'You deserve a lot better San. You'll see it one day.' Her shock turned into a smile and she rolled her eyes boldly.

'Enough girl talk Hudson, let's go kick Noah and Rachel's asses for not calling us.' He knew she was joking so he grabbed her hand and stepped off the truck, helping her by lifting her and placing her gently on her feet.

They didn't talk much on the way to the Berry house, it wasn't needed. They just enjoyed the comfort that the other brought. It had been a rough few weeks and they were the only ones who understood what the other was going through. It brought them together in a way that neither had imagined. As they pulled into the driveway they both smiled. They noticed the clean driveway and the SUV parked in front and both brought the relief they were searching for. Santana was out and around the truck before Finn could even cut the engine and he loved seeing her happy. It was a big change from the last few weeks. They walked up to the door and realized that it was wide open so they peeked around the corner finding the couple snuggled up on the couch, Noah wearing his thick, black rimmed glasses and his nose in the book and Rachel snoring softly. Finn knocked gently so he wouldn't startle him and smiled when his friend looked up and motioned for them to come in.

'Sorry we didn't call… we got a little _distracted_ and then Rach fell asleep.' Noah shrugged and smiled when Santana snorted.

'So you guys are in that _we just started dating and can't keep our hands off each other_ phase?' Finn asked with a grin as he plopped down on the recliner.

'How do you even know about that phase Hudson? You've only made it to that _I really like this girl but she won't let me under her skirt so I rub against furniture_ phase.' Noah played back wearing a matching grin.

'Well played Puckerman.' Finn replied and gave him the bird.

'I see I haven't lost my touch.'

'It's good.' Santana smiled and nudged Noah's arm before she took a seat on Finn's lap and let him wrap his arms around her waist. 'She's out isn't she?' She asked nodding at the sleeping form. Noah looked down with love clear in his eyes and smiled softly as she squirmed in his arms.

'She's incredible.' He sighed and kissed the top of her head, letting his hand rest over her stomach.

'You're disgusting dude.' Finn joked happily while he placed kisses behind Santana's ear. Noah gave him a halfhearted glare but they all quieted when Rachel lifted her head off of Noah's chest, eyes still closed. She blinked against the light and smiled when Noah came into vision.

'Mmmm… hello Noah.'

'Hey babe…' He replied as she leaned back down and kissed him. Her hand moved from his side, over his stomach and started heading south when Noah finally realized what was happening. 'Whoa there Rach…'

'But Noah, I told you I wanted more but you said I had to nap.' She pouted causing him to chuckle. It died quickly on his lips when she went for it anyway and began stroking him through his pants.

'Shit Rach… I… uhm… fuck, that feels good.' He grunted, despite his attempts to stop her. 'F-Finn…'

'What about Finn, Noah? We haven't called them yet… we can play a little longer.' She replied with a wide smile.

'Uhm… Rach, we actually just got here. We got worried when you didn't call.' Santana spoke up, doing her best to not startle her. Rachel's head swung around and she stared at them with wide eyes.

'Oh… hi.' It took her a second to realize that her hand was still _occupied_. She pulled it away quickly and hopped to her feet. 'I'll just go make lunch.' It was clear she was embarrassed as she scurried off into the kitchen.

'Wash your hands first!' Finn yelled behind her causing Noah and Santana to laugh and Rachel to throw a towel at him from the other room.

'I'll be there in a second babe, I just need a second.' Noah called out moments later. He took a deep breath and sat up trying to be discreet; dropping the book he had forgotten was nestled beside him.

'What to Expect…' Finn started reading the cover but stopped when he realized what it was. 'Holy shit, she's pregnant?!'

'Yes I am.' Rachel chirped in the doorway, a beaming smile on her face while her hands rested on her flat tummy. 'I'm only about five weeks along so we don't want everyone to know… in case…' Before she could finish, Santana was off of Finn's lap and opening her arms so that she and Rachel could hug. It was the first they'd ever shared but it spoke volumes. 'Santana Lopez, thank you for saving Noah and I. If it weren't for you and Finn, not only would Noah and I not be here but we would have taken our child's life. You saved all three of us that day and for that we're eternally grateful.'

'I'm going to be honest here and tell you that for a while I was really angry. I was angry that you two were responsible for nightmares and for making me feel so guilty… but this… this right here,' she laid her hands on top of Rachel's, 'makes it all worth it. I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life if it means that I get to enjoy having you and Noah in my life and get to see the beautiful baby that I'm sure you're going to have.' Both girls were in tears as they embraced again, coming together as the friends that they never thought they'd be. 'Come on Rach, let's go cook these boys some food.' She sniffed and grabbed Rachel's hand dragging her into the kitchen.

'What should we make? I brought some basics… and I'm making a special dinner for all of us tonight.' Rachel said once her tears were wiped away. 'As a matter of fact, do you think you could manage lunch so I can do the prep work for it?'

'Of course,' she answered as she dug around in the refrigerator. 'How does salad sound?'

'We're not rabbits San, we need real food.' Finn commented as he and Noah walked into the kitchen.

'I have an idea. How about I throw some burgers on the grill? San, you can still make that killer potato salad right?' Noah asked.

'That's a great idea honey.' Rachel beamed. 'Once I finish with my prep work I can even make my dad's famous Berry Brulee.' She added with a sad smile.

'Those are the creamy, fruity desserts that he made for us when we…' Finn trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

'Yes Finn, he made them for us on the night we consummated our relationship.' She answered as she grabbed a big bowl from the cabinet and started digging around for seasonings. The silence that overtook the room was deafening. 'What?' She turned around and put her hand on her hip. 'Seriously, Finn and I dated for over a year. Do you really think that we wouldn't sleep together?'

'Sorry Rach, you're right. I guess I just hadn't thought about it.' Noah replied giving her an honest smile and a kiss to the cheek. He grabbed the hamburger meat from the refrigerator and took it back over to the counter next to Rachel so that they could work side by side while they prepped. 'Who has some good jams? It's too weird for the four of us to be together without music.' Finn grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and put it in the docking station.

'What do you guys want to hear?'

'Katy Perry radio!' Santana and Rachel shouted at the same time causing all four to laugh.

'I guess you're alright Berry.' Santana nudged.

'You're not so bad yourself Lopez.' She giggled.

The four worked in harmony as they danced and cooked their way around the kitchen. In less than an hour they had everything ready and sat down to enjoy their lunch.

'So how are you guys feeling about the baby thing?' Santana asked as she passed Noah the potato salad.

'I'm not sure it's really sunk in for me yet. I mean, it just doesn't feel real yet… except for the nausea… that feels pretty real.' Rachel chuckled.

'It's pretty much the same for me. I think that once we get a little further along and really get to see it… then maybe it'll feel real. I do have moments though…' he smiled at Rachel, 'where for a brief moment I can picture it.'

'So you guys are going to keep it?' Finn asked around a bite of his burger.

'We haven't really even discussed giving it away.' Rachel giggled. 'After all we've been through, this little jelly bean is a miracle. If I'm able to carry it to term, then there's no doubt in my mind that we'll keep it.'

'Awesome, I'll make an awesome uncle.' Finn added happily, bumping fists with Noah.

'Auntie Snix…' Santana began but was cut off by the other three teens.

'No!'

'Calm down guys, I was just kidding.' She chuckled. 'What's the plan after we finish eating? I was really hoping we could not work. I'm in need of some rebooting time.'

'We were planning on working on the house but after my… workout… this morning, I'm more than content to sit by the pool.' Rachel decided.

'Sounds a lot better than work. I can use some sun.' Puck wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed his temple. 'Uhm… I'll keep my tank on though.' He remembered as soon as he had spoken.

'Oh Noah…'

'Don't worry about it dude, its fine.' Finn cut in quickly to try and ease the sudden tension.

'Nah, they're pretty bad. It's fine though. I can chill in my shirt. The sun will still be good for me.' He shrugged.

'We've seen them Noah, don't hide from us anymore.' Santana reassured. 'You and Rachel don't need to be afraid around us… we want you to be comfortable.' He nodded, grateful for her statement but still nervous.

'Alright, I want to toast. Here's to a new start. We've all been knocked down lower than we ever thought imaginable but we're here together now and that's all that matters. Let's put aside our fears and our hesitations and let's try and live.' Finn announced, pulling a smile from everyone at the table.

'Cheers!' Rachel yelled first. Noah grabbed her hand and squeezed it before raising his glass and clinking it against Finn's.

'Here's to this strange foursome that we never thought could be brought together…' Santana added and they all cheered together.


End file.
